


Sneaky

by Angelpetal83



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83
Summary: Donghae tries, once again, to win over his hyung's heart.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> For Mari ♡

“No,” Shindong says without even looking up from his phone.

The shadow on the ground pauses mid-step and freezes.

_Too predictable,_ Shindong thinks to himself wryly, shaking his head internally.

“Hyuuung,” the usual whine escapes the other person’s lips. “ _Please?_ ”

“No,” Shindong repeats, his focus on the screen never swaying. He can do this all day, just try.

“But hyung,” Donghae whines, taking his arm and shaking it gently, “it’s almost Christmas! We haven’t eaten together yet!”

“And I told you, I don’t want to eat with you alone,” Shindong responds plainly.

Donghae pouts. But then a bright idea crosses his mind and he immediately fakes a sigh. “Fine… I’ll bring Eunhyuk with me. Will you eat together with me later, then?”

Now that catches Shindong’s attention. Looking up from his phone with a suspicious gaze, he verifies, “With _Hyukjae?_ Are you sure?”

Donghae nods defeatedly. “It’s fine, right? The three of us?”

Shindong considers it for a moment, then nods. “Okay, as long as Eunhyuk is coming with us.”

“I’ll bring him with me later when we meet up at the entrance,” Donghae promises.

***

Their schedules have ended, and Shindong is the first one at their meeting place. He busies himself with his phone, checking his SNS account and reading through comments on his Youtube videos.

Five minutes creep by just like that, and then a familiar voice resounds in his ears.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

Shindong looks up and sees Donghae and Eunhyuk waving at him as they make their way towards him, both wearing identical smiles on their faces. Shindong frowns, sensing that something is a bit off, but brushes the feeling away quickly since he’s hungry and he’s already craving some juicy meat.

So the three of them settle down in a nearby BBQ place where they often frequent. The manager there knows them, so they get to sit in a secluded corner, away from prying eyes.

After picking out their favorites on the menu, Eunhyuk’s phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket and he excuses himself to answer it.

“Yeah?” Eunhyuk blinks. “Teukie-hyung? Ah, yes… uh, now? Can’t it wai—” His expression begins to contort into that of frustration. “I see. Yeah, I’m on my way right now.”

Shindong and Donghae stare at him, wide-eyed, when he suddenly stands up from his seat and hurriedly gathers his things.

“Yah, where are you going?” Shindong asks, confused.

“Gotta go, hyung. Sorry,” Eunhyuk apologizes as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “Teukie-hyung says he needs my help for something and that it’s an emergency. Hyung, eat my share too, okay? See ya!”

Shindong stares in disbelief as Eunhyuk waves them goodbye and then makes a mad dash for the exit.

Donghae tries to hide his smile and succeeds because Shindong is still staring at the open door where Eunhyuk burst out of just now.

“Ah… am I eating with you alone now?” Shindong mutters in disbelief, face frozen in surprise and unease. “Ah… I’m uncomfortable.”

“ _Hyuuung!_ ” Donghae whines, reaching out to grasp Shindong’s shoulder. “We’ll have a good time tonight, don’t worry!”

“When it comes to you, I have _hundreds_ of possible things to worry about…” Shindong mutters.

“Eyy, hyung, don’t be like tha—”

Suddenly Donghae’s elbow hits the edge of the table when he tries to shake Shindong playfully. A glass of iced beer on the edge shakes and teeters until it tilts down and drops its contents…

...on Shindong’s pants.

“ _Aish,_ Lee Donghae!” Shindong bursts out, staring forlornly at the large, wet stain from his upper thigh down to his knee.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry!” Donghae squeaks out, but the damage is already done.

Shindong sighs, massaging his temple. This is going to be a long night. “First I got tricked into having dinner with you alone—” Donghae squeaks again, this time at being caught red-handed for his little trick. “—and then you spill beer on my pants… that I _just_ bought yesterday…” Donghae starts to fidget in his seat, looking guilty. “...Can this night get any worse?”

“I’ll—I’ll make it up to you, hyung!” Donghae tries to placate the older man.

Shindong raises an eyebrow. “Somehow, I doubt that…”

“Ah, hyung!” Donghae exclaims with a pout. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Actually, no, I don’t,” Shindong responds without even missing a beat.

Donghae’s pout deepens. “No, really, hyung… I’ll make it up to you,” he says in a small voice.

“Fine then.” Shindong crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking every bit as skeptical as he can be. “How will you make it up to me?”

It’s then that Donghae gives him a bright smile that seems to light up the entire room.

Unfortunately, Shindong is unaffected. “You know that I don’t fall for your charms, right?” he deadpans.

But Donghae doesn’t even flinch at the statement. Instead, he scoots over until he’s right beside Shindong. Shindong looks at him weirdly, wondering what kind of trick he’s up to this time.

And then, as quick as lightning, Donghae leans forward and plants a sweet kiss on Shindong’s cheek before hurriedly moving away.

It takes Shindong a few moments to process what just happened.

“Did… you just…”

Suddenly feeling more cheeky and confident at the confused yet flustered expression on Shindong’s face, Donghae moves closer again, and this time he manages to plant another kiss on Shindong’s other cheek.

“ _Yah!!_ ” Shindong yells, and Donghae immediately jumps out of his seat and makes his quick escape.

“YAH! You… _you…_!” Shindong is lost for words when Donghae sends him a flying kiss before sailing out the exit doors with a cheerful skip in his step. “Hey!!! Argh, I am _never_ agreeing on eating together with that Lee Donghae ever again! That brat! _YAH!_ YOU ARE _SO_ DEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU TOMORROW, YOU HEAR ME?!”

Everyone in the restaurant stares at him and Shindong goes back to his seat in embarrassment, apologizing profusely for his rudeness.

“This is _exactly_ why I refuse to fall for that guy’s charms…” Shindong mutters under his breath as he forces himself to continue eating. “He’s just too affectionate for his own good.”

_Then again,_ Shindong admits absently, _he_ can _be pretty cute when he wants to be..._


	2. Extra

**EXTRA**

“Hyuk-ah! Eunhyuk-ah!! I did it!! I kissed him!!!”

“Hey, that’s great ne — wait, _what?!_ On the lips??? In a public place??!”

“HAHAHA! No, silly! On the cheeks!”

“Ah, I see… Donghae-ya, it was nice knowing you…”

“Huh?”

“Shindong-hyung is gonna get angry at you for that.”

“No he won’t! Shindong-hyung loves me~ I’m _sure_ he liked it a lot!”

“Er… okay, whatever you say, Ddohae…”

The next day, Donghae finds himself trapped in a tight headlock courtesy of Shindong.

In the members’ eyes, however, Shindong looks like his glare can kill someone while innocent, naïve Donghae looks like he’s enjoying the roughhousing immensely.

“What’s up with those two?” Leeteuk wonders aloud.

“Leave them be,” Eunhyuk says dismissively. “They’re just being weird again.”

_fin_


End file.
